Mia Watanabe
Mia is Samurai Ranger Sky, the Pink Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. She is described as the "big sister" of the team, and is given the element of Sky to battle evil. Personality Mia is a mature, optimistic big sister to the Power Rangers. She is so eager to give that sometimes her own needs get overlooked. She hoped that someday, she would find her "Prince Charming", possibly hinting that it was Kevin, who looked at her with a smile. She considers herself to be a great cook, but none of the other Ranger agrees. One thing they can agree on is that Mia is a crucial part of their monster-fighting team. Biography Mia first appeared in The Team Unites, where she along with her fellow Rangers fight off the Nighlok Rofer. She attempts to help Kevin out in "Deal With a Nighlok", when a kid makes a deal with a Nightlok, after they find out what it was, she and Kevin attacked the Nighlok, and when the others arrive they manage to win. In the episode "Forest for the Trees", Ji gives her the Beetle Disk. Mike becomes jealous that she got the Disk and not him. Mia later gives it to Mike, saying "he'll make better use of the Disk then she can". Later in "He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother" her brother, Terry arrives in town, and she ends up singing with her brother and Antonio. This episode also marks her first use of the Black Box and going into Super Samurai Mode. She later helps the team form the Gigazord. Later she uses the "Power of the Ancestors" to be the second Ranger to use Shogun Mode after Jayden. Samurai Ranger Sky, Pink Samurai Ranger As the Pink Ranger, Mia has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Mega Mode Pink Ranger morphs into her Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes she morphs her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Super Samurai= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Pink Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Super Mega= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Pink Ranger can morph her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Shogun= Shogun Mode While in Super Mega Mode, the Pink Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} Trivia *The character on her helmet (天) is the kanji character for "heaven", but the writers for Power Rangers: Samurai decided to translate it to "sky" to avoid offending anyone unintentionally. *Early scripts listed her name as "Sadie." *Mia is the fourth ranger with the elemental power of wind, and the second Pink Ranger with that elemental power, preceeded by Damon Henderson, Shane Clarke, and Vida Rocca. *Like her Sentai counterpart Mako, Mia has a big sister presence although her cooking is something left to be desired. *Spike Skullovitch has a crush on her, probably mirroring his dad's crush on Kimberly Ann Hart back in MMPR; however, while he became infatuated with her as Pink Ranger, he presumably does not know her true identity, unlike Skull, who liked Kim without knowing she was the Pink Ranger. *She is going to be the first Pink Ranger to have a Battlizer-like armor. She will also be the first female with a Battlizer-like armor, like her teammate Emily. *Mia is the fifth female Ranger to have a singing talent, after Kimberly from MMPR, Tanya from Zeo, Cassie from Turbo and Kira from Dino Thunder. **With her there are a total of three Pink Rangers who can sing. *She's the most recent Pink Ranger, after Rose Ortiz from Operation Overdrive. *She is the second present-day Samurai Ranger to use Shogun Mode in battle, after Jayden. **After Jayden, she uses Super Samurai mode the most. ** When Kevin first met her, he thought that she was the Red Samurai Ranger. See Also Mako Shiraishi - Mia's Sentai Counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ru:Мия Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Female Rangers Category:cook Category:Singer Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers